<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So, what do I call you now? by FallenAngelPup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962483">So, what do I call you now?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelPup/pseuds/FallenAngelPup'>FallenAngelPup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fills/Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit's name has been officially reveled, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Post Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, some cussing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelPup/pseuds/FallenAngelPup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deceit's name has been revealed. Finally he feels some relief. Remus knew that this day would come. However, he can't help but feel that it came so fast. </p><p>(Sorry for the sucky summary but I hope you like the story) </p><p>This will more or less have spoilers for Post Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux (aka newest Sanders Sides video). I highly recommend watching it before reading so you know all the details.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fills/Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So, what do I call you now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This may be rewritten at a later date so please bare with any grammar or spelling. However, I do hope that you guys enjoy this and yeah, have an awesome day guys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Post Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux*</p><p>Characters:</p>
<ul>
<li>Janus/Deceit Sanders</li>
<li>Remus Sanders (Goes by Rem)</li>
<li>Other sides are mentioned</li>
</ul><p>Tw(s): None (as far as I believe)</p>
<hr/><p>~Dark Sides Mind palace: 1:30am~</p><p>            It was normal for Remus to be up and about this late at night. Sleep just wasn’t his thing. Most nights he was out in his forest, tending to his monsters and carnivorous plants. However, he just wanted to relax. The tv played in front of him, showing reruns from “The Office”. At any other given opportunity, Remus would have made Thomas imagine some bloody action movie, or a horror movie. Especially the old school classics. That or a Rom-com with some nice “juicy” scenes. Good ones though. Not the cringy ones. Not the ones where you are praying that it turns off or- wait, sorry, off topic.</p><p>            A few laughs escaped Remus’s lips. Sure the show was funny but after a while, you just get kind of bored. He spaced out for a moment, nearly missing the bowl that was being placed in his lap. “Either it’s your insomnia acting up or you were just waiting for me? The voice said. Remus snapped out it and his big smile bloomed on his face. “Hey danger noodle, how’d it go?” He asked, patting a spot next to him. His “danger noddle” partner chuckled and sat next to him. “While it was a bit bumpy, I managed to get through to Thomas. I-I feel so relieved.”, “Ah, I knew you could do it babe. Thanks for the food, completely forgot to eat dinner.” Remus replied before stuffing a spoon full of grits in his mouth.</p><p>His partner smiled for a moment before changing his expression. “..I-I told them my name.” He admitted. Remus froze for a moment, looking at the other. “For real? You swear on Satan’s asshole that you did?”, “Yes, my little octo. I even took off my glove and raised my hand in telling them.”, “Holy shit D-…” Remus froze once again. A gloved hand reached over to his cheek, stroking it gently. “You can still call me Dee if you want Rem. I won’t be upset. I will admit, it’s weird hearing my actual name.”, “I know, I know. I just…I want you to be comfortable with your actual name. Besides, I promised I would call you Dee or anything like that until you reveled your name. I just don’t know what to call you.” Rem admitted.</p><p>“…What about JD?”, “JD?”, “It’s a mix of my new and old name.”, “…. Are you positive you wouldn’t mind me saying that, J-Janus.” Rem stuttered out. Janus smiled at him. Rem couldn’t help but look at him. His scales seemed brighter. They even seemed relaxed then bunched up and tense. They had grown darker when Virgil left. Now, they were vibrant and warm. Janus’s eyes were soft in color and look. Finally all that weight off his shoulders. Rem couldn’t help but feel guilty.</p><p>“Y-you wouldn’t leave me, right? At least, not without telling me? I mean, if everything goes right…Maybe, you’ll be accepted. Just like you always wanted. I don’t want to ruin that for you. I want you to do everything you can to help Thomas. Maybe my brother will see how you can be a good person. Ya know, then maybe...you can put in a good word for me-.” Rem kept rambling, speaking any possible thought to mind. Janus noticed the few tears that were leaving Rem’s eyes. Slowly, he covered Rem’s mouth. “I’m not leaving you. Not now, not ever, never like Virgil. I know this is all new to us. Even the lights. So, while we get used to it, I’ll be here for you. Please don’t cry darling.” He said softly.</p><p>It was silent for a few minutes besides the tv that was completely ignored. Rem hugged Janus. Janus held him, rubbing their back. “…Remember when we started dating, we made those pinky promises and we would kiss our pinkies meaning you had to keep it?”, “Yeah, and I said I would bite your pinky off if you broke it. Leave me alone…and I will rip your fucking nuts off.” Rem muttered. Janus smiled softly, before intertwining their pinkies. “I Janus Deceit Sanders will promise and swear to stay with the beautiful Remus Sanders till Thomas Sanders’s last breath on this earth. Shall I break that promise, I will have my pinky bitten off and my nut sack ripped off.” He said sincerely. Rem looked up at him. A smile creeping on their face as he leaned down and kissed Janus’s pinky. “I accept, my wonderful JD, who I love greatly.”, “Thank you.” Janus said. The two touched foreheads before laying back in bed.</p><p>
  <em>Today, would be the start of a new era. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>